


"Touch" by Pia Mia

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Series: Melodies [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Spooning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: This fic is only loosely related to the song. It just came to me. Admittedly, the song has very few actual lyrics.People always have Maggie comforting Alex when work becomes too much. I did the opposite. Maggie Sawyer deserves warm cuddles.TW: Serial Homicide. It's not super detailed, but the implications are graphic.





	"Touch" by Pia Mia

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0it_zMP-EM

Alex gets home from a long monotonous day of paperwork in the wake of a nasty firefight the previous day. Maggie is late getting home for the sixth day in a row, so she pulls out her takeaway menu, shoves half price pad thai into her face, switches into fluffy pajamas, and tucks herself into bed.

She wakes up hours later to some rustling on the other side of her bed and finds Maggie awake, curled up in the fetal position as if she is trying to hold herself. Alex can see the streaks where her makeup had run hours earlier. She looks over at the digital clock on the wall. 2:46 am. Either Maggie got home really, really late, or she had been laying there awake for hours. Alex hated both possibilities.

“Maggie… Baby. Are you alright?”  
Maggie didn’t say anything, but she quivered a little. Alex could tell she was holding back another round of sobs.

“Case still going badly?”

Maggie had been tracking this one suspect for a week. Every night they struck again, with the same vile modus operandi every single time. The way the scenes were set up it was almost like they were flaunting the fact that they hadn’t been caught. Half the supposed crime scenes were set ups. They seemed to take sick pride from sending Maggie on wild goose chases all over the city.

Surprisingly, Maggie shakes her head, “I got him. We got him.”

Alex furrows her brow, trying to figure out how a successful case had upset Maggie so profoundly. She decides not to push the subject. She rolls Maggie onto her side so they lie face to face.

“What do you need, Maggie?”

Maggie sniffles a little bit, pulling the big puffy comforter over them both, “I just… I need to be touched.” 

Alex is willing to give it to her if she needs it, but Maggie does not look up for being touched that way. At Alex’s slight confusion, she clarifies. 

“All I wanna do is be loved, Alex. Please. Hold me.”

Alex directs Maggie to roll over again, and wraps her body around her, holding Maggie flush against her whole body. She nuzzles her face into Maggie’s hair, before moving to place gentle kisses on every inch of skin she could reach. Maggie noticeably soothed, snuggling back against her. 

The fuzzy material of Alex’s pajamas is soft and warm against Maggie’s bare skin where her own shirt had ridden up. Maggie went to bed that night in her sweaty undershirt and boxers, too exhausted to get up and change, but too dejected to sleep.

Once Maggie had settled a little, Alex approached the topic again.

“Sweetheart,” Alex used the term of endearment, even though she normally wouldn’t, because for some reason it seemed like the word Maggie needed to hear right now, “Do you wanna talk about it? Do you wanna go to sleep? Is there anything else I can do?”

Alex nuzzled against her again, and cuddled Maggie a little tighter to punctuate her question. 

“It was my fault.” Maggie whispered in such a small, shattered little voice that Alex almost missed it entirely. Almost.

“Baby… Whatever happened was not your fault.”

Maggie recounted the story, refreshing Alex and then picking up where she had left off the previous morning. Everyday for a week, this one guy had been creating these horror crime scenes over on the North Side Corridor. Some were real, some were red herrings. 

Maggie figured out yesterday that all the kids the suspect snacthed actually lived over on the East End of town, The timing didn’t line up from case to case, so while the local precinct put an alert out in the area, it was too wide a search area and time frame. They needed details. She was struggling to figure out what the kids had in common. The only link so far had been parentage. All the kids just disappeared before their single working parents got home from work. She was struggling to figure out what they had in common. The ages varied from 6 to 13, with the majority falling in the middle of that spectrum. Their gender, racial, and socioeconomic backgrounds didn’t match up at all. That was the dilemma that kept her up last night, but Alex didn’t see her tossing and turning, and she needed her sleep after a mission, so Maggie let her be.

This morning, it hit Maggie all at once. Why would the unsub move the targets across town? It would be easier to stay in the East End, where there were fewer patrols. She pulled up a map of the actual crime scenes versus the red herrings. All of the true scenes took place within a few blocks, albeit in different directions, of the same location. National City Hospital. She cursed herself for not seeing that sooner. A quick search showed all the kids had come in the past month to see the same pediatrician. All of them had opted out of optional vaccinations. From there, she traced past patients and found her. An 8 year old leukemia patient who had been nearing remission when she caught rubella from an unvaccinated classmate who came to visit and died. At that point the list of potential suspects and victims narrowed, and it was a pretty simple case. They found the next location, and Maggie went in first. She could hear the kid wailing from the car. 

“NCPD!” Maggie shouted through the seemingly abandoned house. The shot rang out from the other room. The whole place fell silent. All of a sudden, Maggie felt like everything was moving in slow motion, the reality sinking into her veins like ice water. Her partner ran around her and pinned the suspect to the ground. She walked into the room, appalled by the distinct smell of fresh blood. One look down at figure on the floor and she couldn’t do it anymore.

“It’s all my fault, Al. I killed that little girl.”

Maggie finally lets herself break down. She goes limp, shaking helplessly in Alex’s arms as she fights to catch her breath and push the images away.

Alex spoons her properly, and for once Maggie lets her, “Maggie. You did not kill a little girl. A murderer killed a little girl. You saved the next little girl. And the next one. That asshole will never be able to hurt anyone else because of you. You saw that hospital connection sooner than anyone else. Hell, most people would have missed it altogether.” Alex gingerly caresses Maggie under her shirt. “There’s only one detective this smart and beautiful in the whole world, and I’m lucky to call her mine.” 

Maggie blushes a little, still sniffling a bit.

“You can go to sleep, Maggie. I’m going to hold you for as long as it takes for you to believe me. You are the best, most caring woman in this whole multiverse.”

She massages the tension out of Maggie's worn out shoulders. Alex helps calm Maggie with a few deep breaths, before quietly singing her to sleep. She keeps going until she hears contented snores from the tiny, bundled up detective. Alex has never felt so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Facts: Unsub means Unknown Subject.  
> Precinct is a word referring to a neighborhood. The building where cops work is called an office or a precinct house.


End file.
